


Stuck

by pepperzoe



Category: Free!
Genre: AU, Boss/Employee Relationship, BoyxBoy, Cab, Erotica, Lemon, M/M, Opposites Attract, Smut, SouMako - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 01:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperzoe/pseuds/pepperzoe
Summary: Sousuke and Makoto had this tension, but it was no ordinary tension. Even their name being mentioned causes a shiver down the brunette's spine. Not only that, but they were polar opposites too. Meanwhile Sousuke was stern and intimadating, Makoto was sweet and easy to approach. One day, a storm traps them together in a cab in the middle of traffic. Slowly but surely, the tension between them melts away.





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> I have to fucking stop writing soumako fanfics, but I can't get enough of this ship tbh :')

I, Sousuke Yamazaki have an interest in someone.

Don't get me wrong. It isn't any romantic or sexual interest, I just don't know how to explain it. But what I do know it is toward my subordinate. Makoto Tachibana.

He's a mere employee who helps out with the storyboards and such. However I don't know why I'm...drawn to him.

 

 

"Mmm..." My body feels sore, the fluorescent light making me hiss in utter annoyance. Grunting, I stretched, realizing I was butt naked in a bed that wasn't...wasn't mi...

. . .

 

Wait. THIS ISN'T MY BED.

 

And that's when I remembered I slept with my...my...su...

SUBORDINATE. WELL FUCK.

I looked beside me to find a smaller body next to me sleeping soundly, it made me smile for some reason. Calming down, I laid back in bed and wrapped an arm around Makoto's shoulder. My hand stroking the brunette's hair.

FLASHBACK

Another boring day of work. Sousuke Yamazaki sighed, scratching his head as some of his bangs got in his eyes. He was a fucking mess, which would make sense since he'd been working nonstop for days. All he's eaten was instant meals, plus I doubt that the black haired was ever socialized with anyone outside of his work.

Finally. He was finally finished. 

Sousuke laid back in his office chair and sighed in relief. For once, they weren't going to be late for the deadline! As the black haired packed up his things, he exited the building and tried to find a cab. Unfortunately, it was raining and Sousuke didn't bring an umbrella but he didn't let that stop his good mood!

Once he found a cab, he entered it and saw a certain someone. And that certain someone was Makoto Tachibana. There was just silence, until the black haired spoke up.

"You finished the storyboards?"

"Yeah."

Dead silence again.

"I don't know why, but it was super hard for me today." Makoto chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. Sousuke was about to say something, but didn't. "...Haha, will we make the deadline? It's been chaos." 

"I know we will."

"I hope." Makoto looked over at his boss, who literally looked dead inside. "But how? It's impossible. We have so much to do and-"

"You don't have to worry about that, Tachibana. I stayed over at the offices and did some extra work. It'll be fine."

The brunette's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah. It was a pain in the ass, but it was worth it guess."

Makoto chuckled, as he ran a hand through his angelic, soft hair. "Classic Yamazaki."

"What do you mean, 'Classic Yamazaki?'"

"It's just that you're so hardworking and...you really care about this business." Makoto looked over at the black haired with that adorable look in his eyes that almost caused the boss to swoon. "It's admiring, really."

"You know, I can say the same about you. You're cute too." Thanks a lot Sousuke, you fucking blew it. The moment the sentence slipped through his lips, his first thought was 'WELL SHIT.'

Makoto's cheeks were tinted with a light shade of pink, "E-Eh? Cute? I don't know about that..."

"W...Well I am definitely sure."

. . .

A few more moments of silence passed, however it wasn't uncomfortable this time. The atmosphere was a bit more...warm and as if there was a bond between them, which was unbroken.

"Well this is my stop. I should be going, bye-" Sousuke had said when he was about to open the cab door and then the brunette was about to say something that caused the black haired to stop right in his tracks.

"Would you mind if we hang out for a bit?"

That was the last thing he would expect to hear from the brunette, for the black haired was quite surprised at such offer.  
Makoto Tachibana wasn't the only one surprised either because Sousuke agreed.

"Sure."


End file.
